Talk:Deneb
I'd like to revert this page to this revision. Later edits introduced specific travel times using different warp scales. These are best left vague, because warp speeds are really not that well-defined (see past discussions at the warp scale articles). Any objections? -- Cid Highwind 19:10, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I have no objections. --From Andoria with Love 23:27, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Seconded. --BlueMars 23:56, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) In the final draft for "encounter at farpoint" http://www.twiztv.com/scripts/nextgeneration/season1/tng-101.txt the planet was not Deneb IV, but Cygnus IV. and The star Deneb is also Alpha Cygni! --Rami 22:02, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) Deneb Devide Alright this speculation about the Deneb divide has been around for some time now, I respect that it is here too, because there are some good points. it appears to me someone is giving way to much credit to what Picard said in his log, which does outline Deneb at the fringes of space. But I'd like a complete line (not a half line) that supports the idea that Deneb could not be contacted in the 23ed century. Before you reply remember I said that the speculation does belong here, even if only for the fact that there is more then one Deneb in the sky. I just think the phrasing is to leading on MA right now. --TOSrules 00:45, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) Removed section Removed the following: While Alpha Cygni (tail of the swan) is the most famous Deneb, it is not the only star with the word Deneb in its name. Other existing Denebs are: *Deneb Algiedi (Delta Capricorni, tail of the goat) - 39 light years away *Deneb el Okab (Zeta Aquilae, tail of the falcon) - 83.2 light years away *Deneb Dulfim (Epsilon Delphini, tail of the dolphin) - 359 light years away *Deneb Kaitos (Beta Ceti, tail of Cetus) - 96 light years away *Deneb Kaitos Schemali (Iota Ceti, northern tail of Cetus) - 290 light years away *Deneb Algenubi (Eta Ceti, tail of the south), also called simply Dheneb (note differing spelling) - 118 light years away *Denebola (Beta Leonis, tail of the lion) - 36 light years away The Deneb system was visited in , but it has never been canonically established to which of these stars this system actually belongs to. This section seems speculative, if we don't know which star it is, then let's leave it at that.--31dot 19:21, 26 May 2009 (UTC) : The problem here is that the article now reads as if Deneb is Alpha Cygni, when this has never been said for any "Deneb" reference (there was an Alpha Cygn''us'' reference, though, which wasn't referred to as Deneb). I agree that it's speculative, but if it isn't included then the Alpha Cygni information probably shouldn't be either. It should also be pointed out that there is a note on Deneb System that refers to this page as a reference for the Deneb problem.– Gul Marayn 19:51, 26 May 2009 (UTC) What does this mean? The last part of the bginfo: Setting aside the (rather obfuscating) grammatical errors, how does Canopus "question" the accuracy of the chart? Is Canopus an entity that can ponder things, use interrogatives, and act as the subject of transitive verbs? I have no knowledge of Deneb, Canopus, or even how to interpret that notorious chart from . This makes me reluctant to try to "correct" the bginfo – I can only point this out. 16:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, it's not very clear. From what I can gather, if you look on the Canopus page, the BG note says that Canopus III is several blocks away from the star it supposedly orbits, so I think the note means that the chart might not be accurate. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC)